Hufflepuff
by Bella Scullw
Summary: El respeto a Cedric había pasado a Harry, porque la lealtad que le debían ahora se la debían a Harry./ Este fic participa en el reto "Las Casas Olvidadas" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto "Las Casas Olvidadas" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

_._

* * *

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

La noche que Harry Potter salió del laberinto en la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos aferrándose al cuerpo de Cedric, Ernie supo que todo cambiaría. Para empezar estaba el hecho de que todo Hufflepuff lloró amargamente la muerte injusta de Cedric, demasiado joven y con un futuro completo destruido, interpuesto en una batalla de la que no había sido consciente. Aquel chico de diecisiete años, prefecto, capitán de quidditch, amable, honesto y leal había sintetizado en pocas palabras todo lo que caracterizaba a su casa y por primera vez en siglos había conquistado una fama que ellos apenas podían mirar a lo lejos la mayor parte del tiempo. Muchos lo habían adorado, Ernie lo había respetado y admirado, porque no necesitó de valentía, de obsesión con los estudios, tampoco de malicia para lograr sus metas y sobretodo de sobresalir en cada cosa que quería.

Como todo Hufflepuff hecho y derecho había estado orgulloso de respaldar cada decisión de Cedric, y para qué negarlo, se había resentido con Harry Potter desde el mismo instante en que el cáliz de fuego lo seleccionó como cuatro campeón en un torneo de tres personas. Pensó, como todos, que quizá quería más fama, más de la que ya tenía, que había gozado tantas aventuras que la frivolidad o el egoísmo se le había subido a la cabeza, porque Ernie conocía a Potter y sabía que era humilde o lo había sido. Herido, indignado y ofendido habían encabezado la lista de emociones que sintió en aquellos primeros días luego de la selección, después poco a poco había llegado un poco de luz y en la primera prueba comprendió (todos lo hicieron) con un golpe en el orgullo que realmente nadie, nadie de catorce años se lanzaría de brazos abiertos a una muerte pública, dolorosa y desconocida solo por más fama. Comprendió e hizo cuenta atrás que aquello que había nombrado _aventuras _solo había sido un paseo indeseado al filo de la muerte.

Comprendió y aceptó su error. Y se dijo a si mismo que no volvería a dudar de un amigo.

Entonces apoyó a Potter tanto como apoyó a Cedric. Uno era un compañero, otro un amigo, pero ambos pertenecían a Hogwarts, ganaran o perdieran (aunque su favor se inclinaba más a Cedric) nadie dudaría nunca de su valía.

Si Harry Potter ganaba sería la victoria de Hogwarts. Si Cedric lo hacía sería la victoria de Hufflepuff, todos recordarían que no solo Gryffindor o Slytherin tenían alumnos buenos y talentosos.

Lo hicieron.

Cedric ganó.

Harry ganó.

Todos perdieron.

Cuando se alzó sobre las gradas aquella noche cuando ambos cayeron lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Justin y Hannah. ¡Habían _empatado_! ¡Era la victoria total y entera de Hogwarts! _¡La gloria de Hufflepuff! _Hasta que aquellas palabras hicieron añicos la alegría y la fiesta: _¡Está muerto! ¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!_

El torneo debía proteger a los estudiantes, debía asegurar que _nadie_ muriera de ninguna manera.

Pero era imposible proteger a alguien del mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Porque esa noche Lord Voldemort regresó asesinando a Cedric para comenzar su nuevo reinado de terror.

Cedric murió a manos de un monstruo, murió por haber estado en lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado, murió abriendo paso a un horror que habría de hundir al mundo mágico.

Ernie lloró como todos, de rabia, de dolor, de impotencia y tristeza, porque una vida había sido arrancada injustamente, porque Cedric había muerto demasiado joven, como lo eran todos en el colegio al comenzar la guerra.

Nunca, ni un solo segundo dudó de las palabras de Harry o de Dumbledore que le respaldó, no creyó las cientos de mentiras que El Profeta publicó, ni rió con las pesadas bromas que imprimían día a día. Jamás pensó en ningún momento que la muerte de Cedric había sido un _accidente, _era un total descaro, un insulto a su memoria ¿Es que Cedric no era lo suficientemente bueno para haber pasado todas las pruebas sin que un estúpido accidente le matara? Se sintió indignado, como se sintieron muchos de los suyos aunque algunos creían aquellas mentiras, dudaban de Harry Potter y por tal dudaban de Cedric.

Ernie los confrontó en silencio, con frialdad. ¿No habían confiado y admirado a Cedric tanto?

¿Realmente creían que él había muerto en un accidente? ¿Qué no había sido lo suficientemente listo e inteligente para poder sortear todo como los otros campeones? ¿Qué accidente pudo haber sido? Nadie tuvo nunca una respuesta, el ministerio nunca aclaró ese _accidente_.

Los chismes que corrían Hogwarts eran estúpidos y malintencionados, Ernie solía hablar con Justin y Hannah al respecto parte del tiempo. Eran Hufflepuff, eran perseverantes y leales y estaban bastantes orgullosos de sus cualidades, habían admirado y respetado a Cedric en vida y lo harían en muerte.

Harry vivía y vivía porque Cedric estaba muerto, porque Ernie y todos los que estaban con él sabían que ellos dos se habían apoyado el uno en el otro, que así como Cedric Harry pudo haber muerto, y si estaba vivo, si había salido llevando el cuerpo de Cedric y alertando del regreso del Lord oscuro todos podían confiar en él.

Porque el respeto de Cedric había pasado a Harry, porque la lealtad que le debían ahora se la debían a Harry.

Por Cedric y por el mundo mágico.

Por eso cuando Luna Lovegood afirmó más llevada por sus extrañas costumbres que por realmente creerlo o temerlo que creía en Harry, Ernie no pudo evitar hablar también.

Creía a Harry, creía a Dumbledore porque creía en Cedric y lo que ahora representaba para ellos.

Le dio su apoyo y respaldo.

No fue valentía, no era un Gryffindor.

Tampoco era lógica, no era un Ravenclaw.

No le dio la espalda ni se burló o prefirió mantenerse neutro, no era un Slytherin.

Lo hizo por el recuerdo de su compañero, porque era un Hufflepuff y era leal hasta la muerte.

Porque Cedric había muerto pero vivía en Harry y vivía en la esperanza que existía, una pequeña llamarada que podía pasar desapercibida pero ardía con intensidad, tal como tiempo después ardió el Ejército de Dumbledore cuando se creó para luchar contra el mal.

* * *

.

_No tengo mucho que decir, lamento haber tardado, y fue un alivio saber que extendía el plazo. Así que aquí está mi participación._

_Gracias por leer._

_Bella._


End file.
